User talk:Messi1983/Archive 8
Question HI DTM!! I noticed today in Bully Wade and Christy kissing in the boys cubicle. They can't be related then, can they?? x 14:45, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :That's programming limitations. Mc (talk) 16:30, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I need some advice, I've discovered this wiki about The Warriors, video game and movie, it hade maybe five articles when I found it, and I'm wanting to see it become atleast mediocre, any adive on what I should do? I'm wondering if it'd be easier to edit it being an admin, if so, how would I become one? the origional admin doesn't even have an account anymore, so what do you think I should do? here's a link 1 Scrufey 02:08, March 7, 2010 (UTC)Scrufey Hi dan HI DAN it's good to meet you im tom,I just got bully on saturday so im really into the game :) I had it on ps2 but i only had it for 2 days,,I really like the wiki youv'e done a really good job and ill (Try) to contribute :) Please can i ask you about the known xbox360 crashes,,,,Do you think they are serious because im worried about it !!! Thanks for the welcome Tommygunner32 20:35, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Depends on what you mean by crashes? If you mean the Bully game crashes a lot on the 360, that is normal, and there is a patch you can download to fix it on 360 LIVE. Dan the Man 1983 20:42, March 8, 2010 (UTC) i heard the patch doesn't work for most?? But Ok thanks for the info dan :) can i ask you what your faviroute thing about bully (Canis canem edit) is,I just like to know :) ??? Tommygunner32 22:06, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Favourite thing about the game? It is like being back at school again. Dan the Man 1983 22:44, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Create an article Hi dan,,,I was wondering,,,How do i create an article on this wiki ??? I want to create a GREEN NINJA OUTFIT article,,,I can't believe it's missing,,,Please tell me how to create one Cheers Tommygunner32 17:24, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :Can you instead do an article on all of the ninja outfits? Dan the Man 1983 23:32, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Anyways to start a new article, go to the main page and on the side menu click on Create a new article. Dan the Man 1983 23:55, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Dan~ :D Yes, I actually came on here. I wanted to pay a visit, we did our senior year scheduling, well most did, some haven't yet. I'm taking 5 classes so I can get out earlier. yay! Anyway, next year I'm taking: Astronomy, english IV, spanish II, Biology II, and...BAND (drumline). I'm going to be so cool in a marching band outfit. lol TheKidInside 00:44, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Hey DORK :) Senior year in high school? Cool. Hope everything is good? Dan the Man 1983 02:27, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Everything is good. :) Just working at school. :P TheKidInside 15:35, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Good. Dan the Man 1983 08:43, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia request Hey dude. A while ago, I added our names to the List of Missing Wikipedians. Some self righteous douchebag removed my name from the list claiming you're not allowed to add yourself. Which of course is a lie. So would you be willing to add my name the same way I originally wrote it to the page? Mc (talk) 21:51, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Done dude. Dan the Man 1983 16:16, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Quack Is it just me, or do Millam's contributions http://bullygame.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_collector&diff=28089&oldid=28086 remind you of 99.7.44.130? Here is a contribution of one of 99.7's socks for comparison. I've gone ahead and blocked Millam as a sock, the similarity couldn't be more obvious. Mc (talk) 00:27, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Blatantly obvious. Dan the Man 1983 00:48, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Damon's protection Just so you know dude I meant to protect it for a month, not infinitely. Good call changing it. Mc (talk) 16:11, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :No worries my friend. Dan the Man 1983 17:34, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Vacation I'm gonna be in WV from Friday through Sunday afternoon. Keep an eye on the place, will you? The vandals have been pretty prolific lately. Mc (talk) 22:13, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, no worries. Dan the Man 1983 01:36, May 20, 2010 (UTC) File inspecting Just wondering if you have Bully: Scholarship Edition for the PC. I'ld like to know the um, internal file-names for the cars and stuff. Thanks. Paul H K 13:53, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :No I have it for the 360 Paul. Dan the Man 1983 05:51, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::It's OK...just to go off topic a little, but I just realized there's one townsman who's yet to be named (the elderly guy donning a suit who resides in the Vale). Are there any more names not matched up to a character yet? Paul H K 15:21, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't know to be honest, ain't played the game in ages, nor have I checked unnamed characters for ages too. You're best bet is asking Jeff about this. Dan the Man 1983 17:18, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Bully 2 petition Whats up Dan i was looking up news about bully 2 then i saw a petition to Rockstar games to make a Second one so i went on it and signed it with a very long comment to Rockstar about why to make another one then i noticed that it only 30 people had signed it and i was the 31 person to then i thought well all the people at bully wiki love the game lets see if i can get them to sign it aswell and maybe get a bully 2 in production i think signing this petition will let rockstar now how much people want a second bully so do you think you can help me get the people at bully wiki now about this petition maybe put it up in the forums heres the link to the petition website http://www.petitiononline.com/45dcx28w/petition.html im also going to let mcjeff now on his talkpage aswell so thanks and please help. Also i found this petition to make a bully 2 100 people have signed it heres the linkhttp://www.petitionspot.com/petitions/Bully2/ please sign this one two maybe if rockstars get two petitions sent to them they might consider makeing a second bully and who knows maybe the will. Himself42 12:13, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Signed it, thanks for bringing this to my attention. Dan the Man 1983 11:56, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem i doubt it will get rockstars attention but its worth a try i thinkHimself42 08:32, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Bully 2 is being made in the near future. Dan the Man 1983 15:16, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I also signed it. Sincerely, Mizu (talk) :::::I did as well. There is so much more to the story than what was in the first game! This has to happen! Thank you Hey, Thanks for the pablicity on the front page. Thats awesome! Kateharrington 04:07, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with Kate. Thanks Dan the Man, that's really nice of you :) Jenny Vincent 04:08, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Well you girls have set a trend here haha. Okay you're not the first editors to use their blog to post fanfiction, but more and more fanfiction has been posted since you two started editing here. Dan the Man 1983 04:11, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Saw the latest edit to your userpage Kate, an ego trip? hehe. Dan the Man 1983 04:25, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nope just taking advantage of it while I have it. Since I am soo not one usually. hehehe Kateharrington 04:29, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::No you're feeding your ego, every girl does that haha. Dan the Man 1983 04:30, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::If you say so! hehehe Kateharrington 04:32, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Nerd Challenge Do you happen to know how it's unlocked? If you don't we've got some spading to do. McJeff (talk this way)/ 05:41, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :I don't actually haha. Dan the Man 1983 05:43, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::According to the Bully Strategy guide for the PS2 version, Nerd Challenge is unlocked as soon as Chapter 3 starts. Don't remember if that happens in the SE version though. Dan the Man 1983 06:14, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Jimmy Hopkins Hi, can I edit the Jimmy Hopkins page, I'm want to make a minor edit. On the description page it says that Jimmy has a gold stud on one of his ears, I just want to say that its on his left ear. Can I put that there with your permission? Thanks!SirLinkalot96 00:02, July 22, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96SirLinkalot96 00:02, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah sure, go ahead, you don't need permission to edit here, do what edits you like within reason. Dan the Man 1983 00:36, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Forum Topic Could you restore the "What happened after Bullworth" topic on the forum? Thanks. Paul H K 15:14, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Done. Dan the Man 1983 15:26, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Hey. So, I saw 2 new pages by an unregistered contributor, called "That female dog" and "Christmas", one saying it is a mission, and the other simply saying nonsense. Here are the links to it: 1. That female dog 2. Cristmas these are both false, and I think the person has something against the nerds, as they both have things against them. So is this vandalism? Jenny Vincent 19:39, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yes it is vandalism and it has been dealt with, thanks for letting me know. Dan the Man 1983 20:20, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Another vandalism by an I.P. 97.89.24.176, they changed Earnest's page to make every mention of 'Earnest' to Dexter. I used the rollback tool, I hope I used it correctly. Thanks, Jenny Vincent 01:39, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes you did use the tool right, and thanks for letting me know. Dan the Man 1983 01:50, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Someone also changing Jimmy's character description to include calling him a douch would also be considered vandalism as well, correct? It had just been something I saw, and got rid of immediately. I want to make sure I was correct incase I catch something like that again. Kateharrington 02:32, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes that is considered vandalism, thanks for cleaning it. Dan the Man 1983 02:31, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It was my pleasure. Kateharrington 02:32, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Page & Link Dan, someone made a page called "Bullworths u.f.o.", you might want to check it out. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN :I redirected the page to Myths in Bully. McJeff (talk this way)/ 21:17, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Signing i know how to sign im just too lazy with it :' ill sign more often then. :I hope "more often" means "everytime I make a comment". Dan the Man 1983 20:27, July 30, 2010 (UTC) My blog CHeck out my blog it's being updated all day!!! so check it out and comment :D Your a man, Right? i need help thinking of store names for boys i finished stores for girls Give me ideas and i'll give you a present :D :Yes I am man, the last time I checked. Dan the Man 1983 01:19, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Bulletin Board Hi! So, I was just wondering, should we make a bulletin board? It's pretty important to the game, I guess. Anyway, that's all. Jenny Vincent 00:07, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Rollback tools Hey Dan! Sure, I'd love to use rollback tools for a month! It'd be pretty useful, as I get bored sometimes and click the random page button. Thanks for your offer! Jenny Vincent 22:35, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Okay only use it for reverting vandalism. Dan the Man 1983 22:40, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::K. Just wondering, where can I find the button? Jenny Vincent 22:42, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay on the recent changes page and by clicking on the history tab of any other page, you can see (rollback), click on that to revert an edit. But only if it is vandalism. If you misuse the tool I will remove it. Dan the Man 1983 22:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks. I'll make sure that I use if for vandalism and none other then that. Jenny Vincent 22:47, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :D Here I got you a joke present "Starts Laughing Loud" But really i really appreiciate the week-shortening, your a nice guy. http://youtube.com/watch?v=VjvHaOIXEY8 Epic TEEHEESNESS for the WIN and such of stuff like that :D 05:34, August 9, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks :You're welcome and thanks for the clip. Dan the Man 1983 06:19, August 9, 2010 (UTC) look at my hooker babie Kids these days :D *womp womp WOOOOOOmp* KSR 19:21, August 11, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks :Very good. Dan the Man 1983 19:22, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Just question though, do these pictures have anything to with Bully or your blog? Dan the Man 1983 19:24, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Nope :D ::Here's the adult hooker babie KSR 19:39, August 11, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks :::Thats good. Uploads are only for pictures to do with Bully or personal pictures for your userpage or blog, so just keep the uploads down a bit. What I suggest you do in future is put pictures in a blog post. Dan the Man 1983 19:52, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Mk Baby anything for you ~.^ KSR 20:04, August 11, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks Baby, Alice needs help Baby alice can't comment on her blog. please turn my blog comments on. i'll give you a present :D. Alice needs your help. KSR 03:01, August 12, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks (I started reffering to myself in thrid person) :You should be able to comment on your blog now. Dan the Man 1983 19:42, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Alice still can't comment on her blog. KSR 21:01, August 12, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks :::What? None of it is protected. Dan the Man 1983 21:06, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::IT WAS PROTECTED, Baby who would be stupid enough to protect it. KSR 21:18, August 12, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks ::::I did when I blocked you. Dan the Man 1983 21:25, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thanks baby, the one thing i hate is when someone messes with my blog. so blocking me wasn't enough. you go and hurt my blog too. well you hurt my feelings :c. KSR 22:59, August 12, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks ::::::Ahhh you'll get over it haha Dan the Man 1983 23:30, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::No baby, that's mean. so fix it <:c. KSR 23:45, August 12, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks ::::::::It is not protected. Dan the Man 1983 00:40, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Cary Cary keeps making a new page, it's anoying. just tell him to make a blog or use a forum. KSR 19:19, August 12, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks :Thanks for letting me know. Jeff told him how to post on forums, but he didn't, so he now he has been warned. Dan the Man 1983 19:43, August 12, 2010 (UTC) : Rubber Bands Page Dan, don't you think we need a page about the rubber bands? I say we do need a page about the rubber bands. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN Thanks Baby Thanks for helping my blog baby, also if you call me a smartass again ima slap the man out of you. mk baby ima tell people to comment :D KSR 05:10, August 13, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks :You're welcome, plus you could not slap your way out of a wet paperbag, now enjoy commenting. Dan the Man 1983 05:13, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Baby don;t start with me.KSR 05:17, August 13, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks :::JUST comment will you. Dan the Man 1983 05:19, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::tahnks baby heres a present. :::::Read the top line of your blog haha. Dan the Man 1983 05:22, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Hi! Anyway, lately, I've been exploring wikis, and a lot of them had userboxes. I searched them on here, but I didn't really see any. So, you think it'd be a good idea to make some? Here are a few of my ideas: *This user is a member of the bullies/preppies/greasers/nerds/jocks *This user's best class is (Insert class here) *This user's favorite character is (insert character here) Mostly things along those lines, anyway, that's all. Jenny Vincent 05:19, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :That is actually a good idea. However apart from the Jocks, not every students best class is known. Why not make a topic about this on the Communityboard, not for votes but for a discussion on it, so everyone can give their opinions. Dan the Man 1983 07:25, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, good idea. But what I meant by best class is what the player does best at, like if they pass english or shop easiest. Jenny Vincent 17:08, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay well in my case, my userbox will say "This user likes Truancy the best" haha. Dan the Man 1983 18:23, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Why did you delete my pages. This was not an fanfiction this was an idea I had and where is my other page I had everything about my character there you've ruined everything. :Because putting the pages that you did in the main wiki space is forbidden. Dan the Man 1983 14:07, August 15, 2010 (UTC) well there were 2 pages I made There are two pages a made where is the other one. hi dan the man 1983 i will try to fix stubs help this wiki i hope you'll appriciate my help Signing reminder Hey it's me! Should I get one of those signing reminders on my talk page? It'd be helpful, I think. Jenny Vincent 02:37, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, maybe some users will follow simple instructions then, all they need to do is click the signature button. Dan the Man 1983 02:39, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, so, how do I get it? Jenny Vincent 02:43, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :::The one I have? I can add it your talk page if you want? Dan the Man 1983 02:45, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Could you? Thanks Jenny Vincent 02:46, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sure Dan the Man 1983 02:48, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Dan i tried doing that but everytime i put a signature it doesn't work TheAgeofRockstar 02:58, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ~~~~, Thats how you do a signature. Dan the Man 1983 03:01, August 16, 2010 (UTC) TheAgeofRockstar 03:02, August 16, 2010 (UTC)honest i click the signature buttonTheAgeofRockstar 03:02, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Yep thats how you do it, it won't show up until you save you comment. Dan the Man 1983 03:07, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay stop spamming my talkpage. Plus sign after your comments and not before. Dan the Man 1983 03:12, August 16, 2010 (UTC) You can see my signiture?TheAgeofRockstar 03:14, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yes I can. Dan the Man 1983 03:16, August 16, 2010 (UTC) sorry its cause im new to this wiki i just started my account this morning i dont know any betterTheAgeofRockstar 03:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC)